The New Teacher
by thefireburnsforAjPunk
Summary: April Mendez a tenth grade teacher meets the new art teacher Phil Brooks. What happens when both worlds collide and they are all that similar after all and not that different as everyone thinks that they are. Sorry I'm really bad at summaries but please give this a go. Rated T for now but rating might change later on in the story
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read this I just wanted to tell you that I have NEVER in my life wrote a book or even published one so I am really sorry for any spelling,punctuation, or any other grammar mistakes that you might find in this book.**

 **English is NOT my first language so I am going to try my best to write to the best of my ability.**

 **Chapter 1: The new teacher**

April Mendez was the English teacher to a bunch of 16 year old tenth graders who always seemed to be commenting on her appearance and what kind of jeans she wears. She loved her job and always made sure that while growing up she always put her education first even if she lived a very hard life but as she always said that's a story for another place and another time. She walked down the hallway that led the way to her classroom that was located near the art rooms, she could hear her class from down the hallway and she couldn't help but shake her head at the noise. She could never leave the class without them becoming wild animals that seem to be out in the wild looking for something to eat.

She placed her hand on the handle of the door but the chilling voice of Vince Mcmahon stopped her dead i her tracks and made the back of her neck sweat, she won't hide it that she didn't like this man and will possibly never will "April!" She put on a fake smile and turned around "Vince, good to see you" She said in a fake cheerfull voice that even made her cringe. "Good to see you back, hope you enjoyed the time with your family " April just nodded and quickly ducked into the class room before Vince could ask her anymore questions.

The noise in the class stopped and she couldn't help but smirk to herself. "Guys I could hear you half way down the hall so don't try and act innocent now " She scolded them making them all look down and try to hide their red faces.

" Sorry Ms. Mendez" Everyone said out load making her face soften and a warm smile spread out on her lips.

"Alright you guys lets start Romeo and Juliet i know you all have been dying to read the book" She teased her students. She couldn't help but laugh at the chorus of groans that erupted from the students. That was like a song to her ears, she loved making them hate school.

Entering the staff room she noticed all the female teachers crowding around something. Most of the time she didn't pay attention to them because all that they talked about was make up and shoes, something that Aj wasn't interested in, but something big must of happened if all the teachers where gathered around in a big circle. Maybe another one of her co-workers got engaged? She shrugged and walked over to pour herself a cup of coffee, she only had 15 minutes of break while most of the teachers where off this morning or the after-noon. She envied those teachers because they get payed for sitting on their ass' all day.

" Aj did you see the new teacher?" Nicole Garcia said from beside her, who was sitting beside her soon to be husband John, who had his arm around her shoulders. She looked towards the fellow Latina woman and shook her head. "No where's he or she from?" April asked leaning against the brick wall near the window and turning her attention to the couple that was sitting on the large couch.

" Phil Brooks, Chicago,IL He's our new art teacher since Brie left, I heard that he's really good, but I think that we'll have to see for ourselves and then judge is he's as good as Vince was running around the school and telling everyone that he is. " John answered her question,she tilted her head and looked towards the crowd who now seemed to be smaller, the teacher were probably pulled away from the crowd by their phones ringing, she could see the top of someone's head that was sitting down. She got curious and wanted to see this new teacher.

She stood up straight and her eyes couldn't help but widen, this man was hot. A scruffy face, a lip ring and a bunch of tattoos, in Aprils eyes he looked like the defenition of sex. Not that she has seen many attractive men in her life, Nicole smirked and nugged her arm startling Aj. "Hot isn't he?" She asked the younger woman making her nod her head inaproval, Nikki laughed and dropped her cup in the sink before saying good bye and walking out of the room.

She turned around and looked outside the window where she could see groups of kids out in the yard, she rolled her eyes when she noticed the smoke coming up from the bushed, she guessed the kids found a new space for smoking since the back of the school was now being supervised by a teacher at break time. Ignoring what she saw for now she continued to look out the window. She looked on and waved at the few students that have noticed her figure standing at the window.

She didn't notice anyone walking up beside her " I don't believe we have met" A voice startled her making her curse and put a hand on her chest "And do you always introduce yourself by going around and scaring people half to death" Aj teased the hot new male teacher that now had his attention on her. "I'm Phil" He said extending his hand towards her, smirking she shook it "Ms. Mendez" She said with a polite smile. She could see the amusement in his eyes, she couldn't help but feel proud at the moment.

"Really that's all I get, a surname?" He joked. She placed her cup in the skink and turned to him " I'll see you around Phil" She said with a wink before turning around and walking away swaying her hips more than she usually does.

Phil couldn't help but groan once he turned and looked at the beautiful woman walking away, she had a sense of humour also he couldn't help but admire her Batman shirt, his eyes travelled downwards and landed on her well difined ass. He bit his lip and and let out a very low growl.

What he was a man after all right?

 **I know this is very short. And it might not be the best, but I will try my best to make this story good.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and please leave me a review letting me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for reading and thank you for the guest reveiw that I have recieved, I know that it's not much but it means the world to me.**

 **Please make sure to let me know what I can do to improve on this it would mean a lot to me.**

 **Chapter 2: The secret**

Everyone has that secret in their lives that they don't want anyone to know about right?Well for April the secret that she wanted to hide from everyone that she works with is the fact that she has a 6 year old daughter named Abigail. Only a selective few people knew about her daughter and she wanted to keep it that way.

Her boyfriend left her the minute that she told him that she was pregnant, from that day on she was left alone to raise her daughter. With neither of her parents in the picture she didn't have anyone supporting her and her siblings left her along with her parents.

Aj opened her front door and walked in dragging her feet along the ground. Her daughter must of heard the door open because when Aj looked up she saw her daughter charging her way towards her mothers arms jumping into them and covering her face with small kisses. "Hi mommy" The little girl said giggling making her mother smile softly at her.

"Hi baby,did you have fun with Amy" Aj asked reffering to her daughters babysitter. The little girl nodded her head, her black hair falling over her eyes. "Amy had to do her homework and I decided to color my books while I waited for her to be done so that we could play with my barbies and have a fake tea party"

Aj set her daughter down on the ground and watched the little girl run down the small hallway and into the rather large kitchen where she assumed that her babysitter was.

"Welcome home Ms. Mendez" The high school girl said smiling at the slightly older woman " Please Amy call me Aj,Ms. Mendez makes me feel awfully old" The yound girl smiled and started packing up her books into her bag.

Aj noticed her english book that was still on the table and smiled "Macbeth?Didn't know you'd be into things like this, I thought that was for old people like myself!" Amy smiled at Aj and chuckled. "And you know this book?" she asked her grabbing the book and putting it in her backpack.

April smiled and sat down at the table "Sit down with us and have dinner, and I'll give you some tips on how to understand this play better, I mean I am an English teacher after all"

Amy smiled and sat her bag down on the ground and placed the book back on the table along with her note book while Aj stood up and started making dinner while explaining the play to Amy so that she could take simple notes down.

* * *

"Alright class,yesterday we talked about one of the greatest things that William Shakespear has ever written,but we didn't get a chance to go into detail because you were all saved by the bell" Aj said making her class chuckle.

She was about to start talking again but a knock at the door stopped her in her tracks "Come in"She called out loud enough for the person on the other side to hear because within seconds Phillip Brooks walked in with a smile on his face.

The female population in the class gasped making Aj smirk and arch an eyebrow at the older man that was standing infront of her "May I helpyou " She said politely slightly sitting on the edge of the table making phil look down and back up again "Yeah I need you to keep an eye on my class?I have an appointment to get to and I have no one to cover the class for me "Aj stood up and nodded

"Yeah I'll pop in and check on them ever so often,do they have work to do?" Phill nodded "Yeah, they're 12th graders, most of them aren't too bad"He replied making her nod" Stay with these for a few minutes I'll just pop into your class for a second and see who I'm dealing with"She said walking out of the room, Phil looked back slightly and smirked.

"So what do you guys think about Ms. Mendez" He said looking at the student infront of him "She's hot" One of the jocks shouted from the back of the room making all the males nod in agreement. The Chicago man smirked " I can't argue with that she is"

Before anything else about her could be said April walked back into the room making the class shut up and pretend to be reading the book,Punk smirked at the class and turned his attention back at April "Thanks Ms. Mendez" Phil said with a wink that only she could see and walked out of the room.

It was time for big break which was always April's favourite time of the school day. She got an hour to rest and catch up with her friends in the staff room "So what do we think of this Brooks guy?" John Cena the gym teacher asked the two girls sitting infront of them enjoying their lunch.

"He's really nice, he helped me settle down my class full of freshmen that were screaming, I think he might of scared them a bit" Nicole said making John chuckle "I would of done the same thing so I give him credit for that" Aj smiled at John and shook her head looking down at her fruit salad.

"Seriouslt April, yesterday during break you had about six meals and still manage to look skinnier each day and today you're eating a fruit salad what the hell is you diet even about" Nicole asked her friend laughing

Aj shrugged and popped a grape into her mouth "It's easy for you! you don't get period cravings anymore you'll be off the hook for 9 months" Aj said to Nicole "Yeah but we'll get to enjoy her pregnancy cravings" John said with fake cheer making his fiancee slap his shoulder slightly " You know I love you!" He said making Nicole smile softly at the man she loves "I know" She whispered.

"Mind if I sit here" A male voice made the trio look up, John gestured to the man to take a seat "I'm John,this is my fiancee Nicole and I'm sure you know Ms. Mendez over here " John said smirking when Phil dropped his jaw "Seriously is anyone going to telll me your name!?"He said April looking at the tanned woman that was sitting beside him

"She doesn't tell people her name, you have to make her really like you for her to tell you her birth name, heck it took me 6 months to even get her tell me her nickname" Nicole said making Aj chuckle "Everyone always wants to know what my name is, personally I don't think a name would be able to describe me, or who I am, what's the point for people to know my name if they don't know the real me" Aj defended slightly

"Alright Ms. Poet, we know you have a masters degree in English, stop rubbing it in our faces that we aren't as smart as you!" John said "Hey I have a masters degree" Nicole said making John frown "I know baby and I am so proud " He said making Punk laugh "So do I!"He said making the Gym teacher slouch in his chair and fold his arms "Maybe I shouldn't of became a gym teacher"He mumbled making the people around the table laugh

Aj stood up "Well I have to go supervise the yard,enjoy the rest of you lunch" She said to her co-workers, Punk stood up after her "I'll go with you" He said making Nicole smirk at the two of them. April shook her head "You don't have to, you should enjoy your time off" Punk waved his hand in air "Oh don't be silly, I'd love to help. Plus I'll get you to tell me your name" He said looking at her making her snort

"Yeah good luck with that Brooks"Aj said walking with Punk outside the room

"So how long do you think until they're together?"John asked Nicole who leaned back in her seat and placed her hands on her growing stomach "I wouldn't say long I'll give it a few months"She said looking up at the love of her life

April and Phil walked out of the school together, talking about small things like where they were from and what they're favourite comic books were"I'll see you tomorrow" Punk said walking the opposite direction than Aj "Phil!" She called out making him turn around. "Yeah?"He questioned "You can call me Aj"With a small wave she got into her car and sped out of the school parking lot.

Punk just laughed to himself "Aj, a nickname is better than nothing I guess"He said to himself getting into his own car

 **I feel like this is a bit longer!**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
